Namimori Middle School
by Chunzi
Summary: The principal of Namimori Middle decided to shoot a video of the students of the school. Guess who he decided to shoot.  Warning: 1827, a little 5927 msybe.


**Disclaimer: Do not own. Sadly...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, you guys must be wondering why I gave the story this tittle. Don't worry, you'll find out.<strong>_

_**I had to do this one in a rush, but I hope it's okay. Leave reviews please!x3**_

**Namimori Middle School**

Namimori Middle School. A place where discipline students come to learn and study and to one day grow up to become a successful person in life. A vast blue sky stretches over the school, breath taking sight of the town's school if I may add. The morning mist has passed and the sun reveals itself behind the clouds. It shines brightly over Namimori Middle and everything is peaceful…

"HIIIEEEE! I'm sorry I'm late Hibari-san! I promise I won't be late again!"

"Apology accepted. But I will still bite you to death herbivore."

"W-What! No way!"

…or so it was…

Tsunayoshi Sawada, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, as preferred by the students in Namimori, was desperately running for his dear life from the most **high social standing**, **understanding**, discipline and **kind** disciplinary chairman of Namimori Middle, Kyoya Hibari.

"AHHHHH! Hibari-san is terrifying! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The brunette shouted loudly while he continues to run.

"Your apology is already accepted herbivore, but you have been late to school for 5 days. You have yet to receive your punishment until today." The raven haired teen said smirking. See how **understanding** this boy is? Now that's a student of Namimori Middle.

"Oi, you bastard! Leave Tenth alone or I'll blow you up!" A silver haired teen appeared from behind the disciplinary chairman. He runs as fast as he can to save his important friend.

This guy's name is Hayoto Gokudera. He does whatever Tsunayoshi Sawada tells him to do. In this school, when students are in danger, their friends are always there to sort things out **without getting into fights**.

"That's it, you're done for, you bastard!" Gokudera took out five wads of bombs. "Tenth, dodge it okay!" The silver teen gave Tsuna a thumbs up and a wide smile.

And of course, this school has **athletics students** as well… "WHAT! Wait, don't throw it Gokudera-kun! There's no way I can dodge them!" The boy's eyes widened with fear.

"You're all so noisy. For disrupting the peace of Namimori Middle School, I will bite you harder Italian herbivore." The raven haired teen growled, he turned to face Gokudera, his tonfas ready to strike down the bomber.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't fight now guys, come on, you'll only get hurt." A tall tan boy came up from behind Gokudera.

"Didn't I tell not to follow me you stupid baseball nut! I can save Tenth all on my own!" The silver teen yelled at him.

"Come on guys, don't start now." He grinned as he put an arm around the hot-tempered teen.

Takeshi Yamamoto, he's the star baseball player of the school's baseball team. He has a positive attitude and will always make peace between people who are fighting. Yes, that is the spirit of Namimori Middle. And that is why everyone in school **likes** him.

"Ugh! I hate that stupid grin of yours! Scratch that, I never did like you from the beginning you baseball nut!"

"Ouch, harsh much Gokudera-kun?" Yamamoto scratched his head and grinned casually.

"Now, where were we-?" Gokudera turned to face Hibari to find the young man was already gone. "Where did that bastard go! Shit, Tenth!" The silver haired teen ran ahead of the tall teen while the other followed behind.

"You know, I think Tsuna will be alright on his own. Don't you think so Gokudera-kun?" Yamamoto queried the silver haired teen running in front of him.

"What makes you think that the Tenth is safe around someone like that bastard! I swear, if that guy lays a finger on the Tenth I'll make his life a living hell!" Gokudera yelled, not bothering to look back.

"Hahaha, you really are protective of Tsuna. Are you sure you only see Tsuna as a friend? Cause it seems much more than that." Yamamoto gave a cheeky grin behind the bomber.

From the back, Yamamoto could see the back of Gokudera's ears turned red. Was he blushing? "Tenth's much more than a friend to me…" Gokudera admitted. "He's my boss, an important person to everyone. And…" The silver haired teen paused, but then he spoke again, "And he's especially important to me…"

The tall boy blinked, he then smiled knowingly at his friend, eventhough Gokudera didn't notice that genuine smile he was giving him. Another thing about this school that everyone should also know about is that the students here will never leave their friends behind. Whenever you fall, they will always pick you up. Whenever you're feeling down, they'll be there to comfort you. They will protect you and never let any great harm come upon you. That's why all of us are one. They'll be with you whenever you need them…

….

"Oh yeah, Gokudera-kun. Can you help me with my studies after school?" Yamamoto asked smiling.

"No way in a million years baseball nut! Do the studying yourself! You have a brain so try using it for once!" Gokudera twitched.

W-Well, they'll be with you sometimes. A-Anyways, on with the next party. Meanwhile, Tsuna was now cornered by Hibari. They were in the gym and there was nowhere for the brunette to escape. Tsuna's eyes were filled with fear, he was shaking from head to toe. Hibari walked slowly towards the boy, taunting him with his presence. And it worked, Tsuna took a step backwards each time the raven haired teen took a step forward. Being the clumsy one Tsuna is, he accidently slipped and fell on the slippery floor.

"O-Ow…." The boy rubbed his bottom as he felt the impact.

Before the brunette was able to get up, he felt a shadow loomed over him. Sweat started dripping down his neck. He gulped before looking up to see a menacing presence that was now standing in front of him. His frightened eyes were now staring into ashen blue orbs. As the raven haired teen raised his tonfa, the small boy immediately shut his eyes to prepare for pain that was promise to come. He felt a tonfa coming down on him and smacking him on the head. But that was all he felt. Surprised, Tsuna opened his eyes slowly to look up at the disciplinary chairman curiously.

"Stupid herbivore. If you're late again next time, I'll definitely bite you to death." Hibari grumbled, looking away.

"S-So… Y-You're not… gonna… punish me?" Tsuna unconsciously asked.

Hibari glared down at the boy, the brunette flinched.

"You know what, maybe I WILL punish you." Hibari's expression remains the same but you were able to see his eyes lit up.

"H-Huh!" Tsuna yelped before the taller boy squatted down and placed his lips on the brunette's ones. The brunette was stunned beyond words, his mind went blank.

Hibari moved away gracefully, he studied the boy's reaction. Tsuna was now blushing furiously, just the expression he wanted to see. The raven haired teen smirked. "Taking away your first kiss. That's your punishment."

"Y-Y-You don't h-have to state the obvious!" Tsuna raised his voice as his face heat up uncontrollably.

Hibari smirked, his expression was priceless. He still felt the warmness of the boy's lips on his. He stared at the brunette wonderingly, Tsuna looked back questioningly. Before he could ask, the boy's lips was sealed once more by his upperclassman own lips. But of course this time, the boy did not hesitate.

Yes, even in Namimori Middle, you can find love blooming between these two too…

**_***********OMG! I CAN'T FIND MY TOOTHPASTE!D8***********_**

"So what do you guys think?" The principal of Namimori Middle exclaimed proudly as he showed the people in his office the video. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, even Hibari was rendered speechless from watching the video. "Isn't it perfect? This will reel in more students into signing up for the school. When kids all over town watch this they'll definitely want to come to this school to be educated." The old man smiled brightly, unaware of the heavy tension hanging in the air.

"W-W-When did… you took that video o-o-of us…. K-kiss…" Tsuna's face turned bright red, feeling dizzy.

"T-Tsuna? Hey, you okay?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"B-Bastard! How dare you kiss the Tenth!" Gokudera seethed at the Cloud guardian, he then turned and cursed the principal, "You old fart, when did you even took t-this video."

"Principal Tanaka…" A dark shroud of aura surrounded the raven haired teen. The principal could now feel Hibari's glare piercing into his skin.

"N-No good?" The old man stepped back a bit. "I th-thought you youngsters might like it since y-you guys are in it."

"Like hell we would like it! Just look at the Tenth, he's angry that his all red now!" No Gokudera you got it wrong, his face is red because he's blushing furiously.

"Confiscation of that video is immediate." Hibari said with his usual monotone voice, but you could feel a steady rage rising from his words. "And as for your punishment. Principal. Tanaka." The raven haired teen scowled at the old man.

"**I will bite you to death."**

_*************What do you do when you see your favourite movie star in front of your doorstep? Scream and shout and pull his hair of course!xDDD************_

**Omake**

For the next two weeks, Tsuna did not go to school. The reason was simple, he didn't want to see Gokudera, Yamamoto nor Hibari for that matter. Reborn had known what had happen and he teased the boy from time to time. He let the boy stayed at home, afterall, he did "died" from embarrassment. And now the baby was able to tease the boy endlessly. During those two weeks, Hibari became more ominous, he took his temper out on most of the students in the school. He returned to normal after Tsuna came back to school, but he still locked himself in the reception room, not even Kusakabe was invited in the room.

Though… A certain Sky Guardian was always invited into the room from time to time. And is still is today…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mau~! Done with another short story. *gasp* I just said 'Mau'! *gasp* I said it again! Awesomeness!8D<em>**

**_For people who dunno me, yes, I'm random.^3^_**

**_WARNING: READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE AUTHOR WILL DIE FROM SAYING "MAU" ALL DAY LONG._**


End file.
